


Subliminal

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Character, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder Mystery, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: When a chef, a company boss and a therapist walk into Aces' life, things take a hectic turn.Between the murders and greenhouse construction, Ace finds that his carefully crafted walls are unwinding in the plam of a certain evil.Will he be able to keep up with all the chaos of life? Or will he find out things about himself he hadn't even known?There isn't much of a choice when his sanity and life are on the line.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Thatch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's no tags for Ace/Iceburg so just a heads up that it's gonna be in this story.
> 
> And there will be triggers further down the line, so watch out for that. If you're triggered easily this isn't the fic for you, or you continue to read please do so with caution. This is going to get dark, like really dark. Fluff doesn't exist in this fic.

The storm that blew in from the sea brought heavy bouts of rain and salty mist. The water pelting against the window Ace was currently staring out of obscured his view of the angry sea. 

Strong gusts of wind, howling like a wounded beast, put him in a temporary trance. Drowning out the voice of his company as they called his name. 

"Earth to Ace!" The person yelled right in his ear, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hm?" He hummed in a absentminded tone. It took great effort for him to look away from the window.

"Seriously kid, I almost thought you had a narcoleptic attack." Iceburg, his boss, stood behind him with a frown. 

His shirt was a mess, paint and woodchips hanging from the stripped clothing. Their last aprons ended up to close to the heater, lacquer or some other type of flammable liquid covering the equipment caught on fire. Luckily Ace was around, otherwise he would be out of a job. 

"Ace!" Iceburg sighed, his frown growing longer when Ace just laughed.

"Sorry, I've been tired lately." Came his lame reply.

The older man raised a brow but said nothing. 

"What's up?" The ravenette asked when he was certain his attention wouldn't wander. 

He made sure to move from the window, crossing the distance and stopping arms length from his boss.

"I need you to deliver these," He placed a small box into Aces hand, the contents making barely audible clatter as he continued on. "To the house on top of the hill. To Newgate estate." 

Ace blinked once, and then twice. 

"Don't you usually ask Paulie to do deliveries? After what happened last time...." he trailed off, too embarrassed to talk more on his, mistake. 

Iceburg softens his frown and raises both brows in surprise. "Yeah, but we're working on a project right now. And you're doing nothing." 

"Just drop it off before you go home okay? Ask for a Marco, it's his stuff." 

Ace thought about it, and then nodded. He did bring his truck this time, instead of that beat up Volvo Luffy used with his friends. 

"Yeah, okay." 

*

The storm persisted when he drove a few kilometers out of town. The trees barely acting as a shield against the torrential rain. He was thankful Sabo gifted him with new windshield wipers, but they kind of sucked against the amount of water beating down on his truck.

With his wipers on maximum power, he could hardly make out the off road turn. 

It didn't stay muddy for long however, just before the great iron gate cobblestone roads slowly appeared. When he reached the gate, he couldn't help but admire it as he hopped out of his truck to push it open.

It bore a cross shaped crest, with a crescent moon of some sorts under it. The Newgate crest always intrigued Ace. Sure, his family was sort of old and cemented in the history of their hometown, but the Newgates were old money. Way older than the town. 

They were retracted from the town, always have been, but he assumes it's because of their "richness". 

Why leave home when you have everything you need right? Chuckling to himself he stepped back into the drivers seat and shifted into drive.

What a way to live.

It didn't take much longer until the bumpy road turned smooth as he pulled into the grounds of the estate. A giant monolithic manor stood proudly admist the oceanside cliff. Years of wear not noticeable to the naked eye. Infact, it looked not even a century old. 

But Ace was no fool, he knew it was older than that. 

Shaking the dampness out of his hair, he missed the figure through his wet windshield and bumped into it. 

The thud startling him as he immediately hit the breaks. 

Ace rushed out of his truck and ran to the front, the unmistakable sight of a human body on the road. 

Ah fuck. 

"Are you okay?!" 

He knelt down, trying to gather himself just incase he had to tell the people there he just hit someone with his truck. 

Luckily though, the man just grunted, then groaned as he sat up with a slow start. Ace rushed to help him, but stalled when the man turned his dazed eyes to him. He had, and Ace never thought he would think this before, the most impressive pompadour he had ever seen. 

"Well that fucking hurt, but I think I'm okay." Ace breathed out in relief and leaned back on his calves. Thank God he was okay.

"Nice truck, what is it?" The man says instead of berating Ace for not watching the road. In fact, he seemed completely indifferent to the whole situation. 

"Uh, thanks? Um." Ace pulled his lips in a thin line before replying. "It's a power wagon. Not sure what year it is, my grandpa picked it up and dumped it on me." 

The mans eye bulged out as he noticed the paint chipping in places. "Are you even taking care of this baby?! Aside from cooking I know a lot about trucks." He pointed at Ace and made a stern look "and this truck is in pain." 

Ace smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his now wet hair.

"Yeah, I just finally made enough to get a new engine installed, gotta fix the inside before I doll her up again." Feeling a bit proud of himself, he almost forgot he hit the man. 

"I'm Thatch, and you two are?" 

Ace looks to his left, then right, and clicks his tongue. 

"Let's get you inside." 

Sidestepping back to the drivers side, he spotted the box and grabbed it, turned off his ignition before jogging back to Thatch and scooping him up off the ground. 

"Up we go pal. I'm sorry I hit you." 

The man laughed with his head thrown back, wet hair falling out of his pompadour and sticking to his face. "Don't worry about it, happens on some occasions." 

"I'm Thatch by the way." 

Ace winced. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to get in trouble for this.

*

The front door was quite the ways from the driveway, which seemed inconvenient in times during heavy rain. Or hitting someone perhaps. 

When someone answered the front door, he had to look up just to see them. 

"What do you want." 

Thatch made a loud "huh?!" Before poking the man square in his chest "get out of the way Kingdew." 

"Oh, Thatch, I didn't see you." The man bent over a little and eyed a disheveled Thatch clinging to a total stranger.

"You brought a friend?" 

Ace laughed nervously. He wouldn't exactly call them friends. Hell, he hit the man with his truck not even five minutes ago.

"Friend? Nah, he hit me with his truck, not sure what he's here for." Thatch unhooked himself from Ace and walked right in. Albiet a bit wobbly.

"Right." Kingdew look unimpressed, but not angry either. Like he was used to the ordeal already. The behemoth of a man turned on his heel and swiftly wandered off somewhere. 

"So, do you get hit often?" Ace asked out of sheer curiosity because really, normally people would be screaming bloody murder. 

"Oh yeah, horses, carriages, buggies. This one time I even got hit by a scooter. Crazy as that sounds." The man rambled on about how many concussions he got and Ace couldn't help but marvel at just how this man hadn't died yet. 

"Before your truck it was our dear sister Whiteybays sudan. Can't believe I ended up paying for her headlight when she was the one to hit me!" The man huffed indignantly, then brightened up again once he realized that he forgot to ask the most important question.

"Why are you here? Got business with one of us? Or just looking to murder someone with your reckless driving?" 

Ace felt his cheeks flush at the last remark but cleared his throat before answering. "Oh, right yeah. I'm here for Marco?" Thatch's face twisted into a smug smile.

"Ho? Really? Well in that case." Thatch inhaled a lage breath, then with the most obnoxious grin ever, shouted at the top of his lungs.

"MARCO!! YOU HAVE A GUEST!!" 

Ace winced at Thatchs shout. Now, he wasn't the quietest person either, but he didn't deserve to have a practical stranger yelling in his ear.

"Oh, you're gonna love Marco, great guy. Nice build if you're into masculine guys. And his hair is nice too, not like mine. I mean I have to admit, between you and me, he's a close match to my handsome mug." 

Ace felt his cheeks heat when he realized that Thatch was trying to set him up with someone he hadn't even met yet. He was about to cut Thatch off of his rant but someone beat him to it.

"Thatch, I think you pestered the man enough." Ace peeked over Thatchs shoulder and holy shit.

He had no idea purple could look so attractive on a person. It was like the color made him sexier, no wait. The man definitely made the color sexier. 

Unfurling his arms, he walked towards them, his shirt moving aside to show off well defined pecs.

Yeah, definitely.

"Marco." Thatch wraggled his brows at Marco, though Ace couldn't see with the way his head was angled to look back.

"You said I have a guest. Is this..?" Marco regarded Ace with a glance, looking him up and down before turning back to Thatch. 

"Yeah, let me leave you two alone." Thatch, not so discreetly, shot Marco a thumbs up and walked away, leaving a wet trial from his soaked clothes. 

Ace watched him until he disappeared, only turning to Marco when he cleared his throat.

"So, do you have business with me or?" 

The man, Marco, looked straight into his eyes expectantly and it took a lot of time for Ace to get out of those crystal blue eyes. His memory failing him just for a few seconds as he fiddled with the box in his pocket.

The box!

"Ah, I um. Yeah, delivery." 

He fished the box from his pockets and presented it to Marco, practically thrusting the object into the others face.

"Oh! I was expecting-" 

"Paulie? Yeah, he's sort of caught up at work. Iceburg sent me." 

Marco smiled and took the box, his fingers brushing against the palm of his hand. He fought back the shiver cause by the course pads of his fingers and smiled back. 

"Well, that's it. I've gotta run." Ace bowed his head and turned around, but Marco started with a general curiosity to his tone.

"May I know your name at least?" 

Ace flushed again and berated himself mentally, Makino would scold him for forgetting his manners. 

"Ah, sorry. Ace, Portgas D. Ace." 

He extended a hand which Marco accepted with a firm grip. 

"Marco, and I'm pretty sure you can tell I'm a Newgate." 

Ace nodded. 

Definitely caught on with the crest tattooed to his distracting chest, exposed by his unbuttoned purple shirt. It took a lot to not look at his chest as he waved goodbye and left.

That was the strangest encounter of his life. And that says a lot for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the first 4 chapters prewritten, I tried to proofread them as best as possible but it's definitely littered with mistakes so bare with me. I got bored of writing sappy lovey dovey fics and decided to do something dark. I hope you enjoy this fic! Next notes should be up with chapter 5.
> 
> These 4 chapters are just an introduction for some of the chatacters that will heavily influence the main plot as it goes along, side or background characters show up in later chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave all kinds of criticism, it helps me grow as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as though Ace would never see the Newgates again. Paulie was finished his part for the project him and their boss Iceberg were working on. 

So he returned to his other duties of delivering to the hermit family. Well, he did see Thatch at the market but missed the chance to speak with him when Luffy tugged their cart to the butcher's corner. 

Other than that, he never seen hide nor hair of the other two he met. He hadn't met anyone else, and he heard that the family was huge, due to Edward and his want for a family. 

He remembers Garp talking about it once, making remarks that the man was crazy for adopting an entire orphanage in one night. This of course was years before Ace was born, but it seemed like some of the kids never left. 

Not that he would know of course, he only met three Newgates. 

But he was sure Marco stood out the most. 

He was so, handsome. 

Like a lovestruck fool, his mind wandered to the man constantly. During work he would paint chiseled pieces of wood and be reminded of those chiseled inked abs. He also can't help but wonder if his ink hurt. 

He remembers his first tattoo he got back when he tried to go to college. It didn't really work out for him, the college of course. He felt trapped in those stained white, yellowing, walls. Some posters about stuff he can't remember anymore plastered over cracks the school didn't really care to fix. 

It wasn't the most extravagant school, it was mainly affordable, his grandpas choice since Ace wouldn't join the academy.

Ace was a craftsman. He loved to work with wood, metal, anything he can work into a functioning shelf or table really. It was his passion. 

Hell, he'd build a house if they were ever commissioned to. 

But alas, he didn't get his red seal and stuck to making furniture. Not that he regrets it, oh no, he is still young and able to pay for a better school after all. 

What does Marco do? He asks himself as he pulls away from sanding the wooden surface of a nightstand to stretch. He scratches the stubble on his chin and entertains himself. 

He looks good enough to be a model. He would have seen him in magazines or online. Commercials maybe. So no, not a model. 

What about an astronaut? Magician? How about a bassist for some underground band? 

He chuckles at the thought of Marco wearing tight leather pants. It's funny to picture Marco wearing something gaudy like that, but he wouldn't complain about it. 

"What's so funny?" 

The voice startles Ace, but he won't admit it when Kidds mug comes into view. 

"Your eyebrows are funny pal." 

Smooth skin ripples in irritation but Kidd just brushes it off and smirks. "You were always lame at name calling." Ace cracks a grin and shrugs.

"I'm not a bully, I'm a saint." 

The redhead bursts into laughter and shakes his head. 

"Yeah? What does that make me?" 

Ace pouts and turns back to his sanding machine. "Shut up." He says childishly.

"Yeah yeah, anyways before you start working again, the old man called for you." Ace hums, then nods and thanks Kidd as he walks away with a lazy wave. 

He wasn't the nicest guy around the workshop, hell, he wasn't even really nice. But for some reason Ace made a friend out of him.

Unplugging his tool and turning off the table station, he made a double check that everything was safe to leave alone. 

Satisfied with everything hazardous off, he made his way to his boss's office.

*

"I want you to work on a project with Luccio and Kaku." 

That was not the first thing Ace expected to hear when he walked into Iceburgs office. He was thinking more along the lines of;

"Hey, I need you to deliver more things." 

It was a good change of pace, so he shut his mouth and waited for the man to continue.

"Edward called me and he thinks he needs a greenhouse. Big enough to fit a wine garden. He wants verandas and benches." 

Ace perked up when he heard the name Edward. 

"You mean Edward Newgate?" 

Iceburg nodded. He fished a package of something from his desk, closing the drawer softly afterwards.

"Since all you've been doing here is making us furniture and that sort. I thought we should put you on a project. Think of it as a test." 

"A test?" Ace furrowed his brows, hadn't they already tested him?

"If you can manage the interior, the verandas and benches, you can start on smaller solo jobs yeah?" 

Iceburg didn't spare a glance at Ace as he explained. Too busy with coddling his mouse. The freckled man still had no idea why he kept the vermin instead of killing it or giving it to the small pet store. But Ace isn't the boss, so he keeps his opinions to himself.

With a confident grin, the ravenette nods hastily. "Won't let you down boss. I swear." 

It was then that Iceburg looked at him "okay." 

He offered a strained smile at the other man. His aloofness certainly made things, awkward. 

At first glance he does suit the type of person to own a company like this. With his custom tailored suits and all that. Though, usually he ends up using one or two for work and ruins them. He doesn't mind however. If there's one thing Ace knows about his boss, he isn't a snob despite being a well connected and rich man. 

"Do you need anything else?" Iceburg asks after Ace stares at him a bit too long. 

"N-no, sir." The older man only blinks when Ace excuses himself with flushed cheeks. 

As of late, Ace realizes he's been spacing out a lot. It's not like he's been staying up late, as much as he enjoys his food, he enjoys sleep second.

He tends to go on rambles with himself mentally when it comes to people or things he respects. 

Well, maybe because they're handsome too. 

Ace will never admit it to anyone, not even out loud. But older men that aged like fine wine definitely did things to him. 

He was guilty of occasionally slipping in daydreams of his boss, bending him over and spanking him. Obscene thoughts yes, but he can't help himself. 

He's been single his entire life basically. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin at 26. Absolutely nothing wrong, and yet still he persisted on his lack of a sex life.

Sabo knew it, and even his dense little brother Luffy did too. He blames Nami and Sanji. There's no way Zoro would teach him about the wonders of physical education unless it had to do with weight training. 

Word in the most inner circles of Luffys friend is that Ace is just, well, Ace. 

No sexual orientation whatsoever. No intrest, no need. He was a "sexy man who didn't need sex" Deuces words during Aces drunken ranting two summers ago. 

Those weren't the cases at all though. Sappy as it sounded he wanted it to be special. 

Ace was a romantic after all. 

Dwelling on those topics in his head a while longer, he made a beeline for the break room. 

His honey bun hopefully still waiting in the company vending machine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ace found himself down by the docks Friday afternoon. Bitter cold wind biting his cheeks and nose. 

He rubbed his freezing hands together, regretting not bringing his gloves with him. 

Luckily Ben offered him a pair he kept in the fishermans locker room. Which he went to retrieve while Ace talked with Shanks on the dock.

"So I need you to fill in for Yasopp, just to make a few deliveries to the local markets and all that." 

Ace grimaced. Why were people always choosing him for stuff like this? He wasn't a delivery boy, he was a carpenter for crying outloud.

"And then when your done with that I need the tables fixed inside." Shanks laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Ben and I kind of got too rowdy last payday and well..." 

"You mean you got too rowdy captain." Ben emerged from the stairs, his expression unimpressed at Shanks antics. 

"Unimportant," the redhead waved it off listlessly and smiled "anyways, hop to it kid." 

Rolling his eyes, he huffed and grabbed the trolley Shanks brought out earlier. It was stacked with wooden crates full of different fish. 

They were all labeled, categorized, and sealed shut so nothing would fly out and make Aces truck bed smell of fish. He still set up a tarp just in case though, the rainy season still left the roads damp and accidents could happen on dirt roads. 

The town was fairly large, but still small enough for everyone to know each other. They had stores, restaurants, entertainment places, a hospital, all the necessities of daily life. He liked his hometown. 

Loguetown. The best place on the east coast. Though, somedays he wish to move to the city Raftel. 

His parents lived there currently, which was the sole reason he didn't move. Well, his father was the reason anyways. They never really connected, or bonded. So family get togethers were awkward at best. Aces mother, sweet angel she is, suggested he move in with her uncle Garp after a particularly bad argument between Ace and Roger. 

Garp was no better, but that was Garp being himself. Rough around the edges but still loving his family thoroughly.

It was fun growing up in Loguetown with his cousin Luffy and close family friend Sabo. They did all sorts of things that caused a ruckus. Pranks and even he hates to admit it, petty thievery. All in the past now however. Ace and Sabo were responsible adults, Luffy...

He had responsible friends and that was good enough for Ace. 

*

While the fish were categorized neatly, the same couldn't be said for the delivery list.

It was everywhere and took a lot of gas out of his tank. Thankfully Ace didn't agree to charity work. His good deed on his day off would be compensated, obviously. 

He had just finished dropping off a good portion of the fish to Makino when he read the list again. 

His next destination was the Baratie. The town jewel in his opinion. 

It was a sort of high class restuarant that didn't discriminate against anyone. The owner Zeff had no care for fashion codes. Of course only if they had no shoes or shirt. 

The whole place looked like a giant carp fish, gold flakes plastered on the carved mouth and fins. The scales sparked at night too. Overall, the entire joint was just as exquisite as the food. 

Ace shifted into park when he rounded the establishment, parking at the employee and delivery entrance. This was his last stop, finally, after this he only had one more odd job to do. 

Just as he hopped out of the truck, he heard shouting coming from the side alley. It was sort of hushed but becoming louder and louder as someone got more agitated.

"No means no Teach! I won't say it again. Now get out of here if you're not a paying customer. Zeff doesn't like loiterers." It was Thatch, he recognized that giant pompadour sticking out of the alleyway. 

The other guy he assumes is Teach, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but with how loud they were beginning to get..

"Fine, so called brother of mine can't even do me a damn favor!" The mans voice was gruff, and bit slurred.

"Teach, you know I love you man but this favor is nuts." Thatch sounded tired as he replied and Ace couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hmph." Teach stormed away, not without stopping to eye Ace, then grumbled again as he disappeared through another alley.

Ace shrugged and continued loading the crates onto the trolley Shanks provided him. He didn't pay much attention to their argument, but he still heard what was said.

Thatch collected himself by sparking a cigarette, to his surprise when he emerged from the alley, Ace stood with a bunch of crates. His whole attitude changed as he grinned at the young man.

"Well, if it isn't the truck that hit me. Oh, and the owner too." 

Ace turned back to Thatch, laughing lightly at him. 

"Hey, long time no see." 

Thatch took a drag and closed the distance, moving casually to lean against the truck. 

"Yeah, last time we seen each other you ruthlessly tried to run me over. Made a good first impression." He joked.

Ace laughed again. 

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't expecting someone to be walking in the middle of the road." 

Thatch snorted. 

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting a power wagon to come ripping down our driveway." 

Ace winced and ran a hand through his hair. He felt comfortable with Thatch, usually he'd be a bit more reserved around people despite his trait for attracting people. Yet they talked like good friends, and that felt nice. 

"It's all good anyways, you weren't going that fast. No concussion this time, just dazed from falling on my ass." 

Well, that certainly was a relief for Ace. 

"Good thing too, I can't afford a lawsuit when I'm working minimum wage right now." 

They talked casually, properly introducing themselves. He learned that Thatch just moved back after finishing his culinary practice in New World, another big city on the otherside of the country. He explained that the reasons he returned was to cook for his father Edward who was sick. 

"I feel like he's on his last legs, stubborn old coot still insists on moving about and drinking sake with that Shanks." He tutted.

"Good thing I'm back to cook his meals, nothing goes better with booze than some good fucking food." 

Ace agreed wholeheartedly with him. He knows for a fact that food goes with just about anything. He wasn't a chef like Thatch, but he did eat a lot. 

"What are you fooling around for out here newbie?! We got hungry customers, oh, hey Ace." 

Sanji stalked over to the two, his cigarette hanging lazily from his slender fingers. 

"Ah, sorry kid I got caught with a friend." 

"Ace quit bugging the chefs, if you want food just order it like everyone else." Sanji spat out but smirked behind his cigarette.

"Hey! For your information I was planning to order takeout, you know Luffy would wreck havock if he found out I ate Baratie cuisine without him!" The two laughed as Thatch raised a brow.

"Luffy?" He asked with a confused tone.

"Ah, just my little brother. Well, cousin? I don't know he's like a brother anyways." Ace explained lamely.

Sanji shuddered at the thought of a mad Luffy demanding food. 

"You're probably right, but if you didn't come for food what's up?" 

Ace gestured to the stand up trolley and smiled. "Delivering fish for Shanks, Banchina isn't doing so well." 

"I know, Usopp told the gang." 

Thatch hummed a quiet tune, minding his own business as the two friends talked.

"Well, let me and Thatch here do the rest." Sanji picked up a few crates as Thatch took the trolley from Aces hands. "Also, when did you and Thatch become friends?" 

Ace look at the older man and shrugged. "When I hit him my truck I guess." 

Sanji grimaced "right." He said before walking away. 

Thatch chuckled "be right back with your trolley." 

Ace nodded and began to fold the tarp. He still needed to fix Shanks' table after all.


	4. Chapter 4

His mother always told him not to get too close to the fire. That it would burn him if he ever did.

He didn't listen of course, oh how he wished he did.

But it wasn't his fault.

The fire was just so tantalizing. It danced to Aces whims whenever he brought his fingers closer, warping and turning into shapes as it grew bigger.

It was warm and inviting like a warm bath. Promising nothing but hot inferno hell fire that Ace wouldn't mind stepping into.

Bright fiery orange and reds, yellows. Sometimes purple, blue or green. So beautiful and dangerous.

But what he didn't expect was the hurt. The heat hurting so damn much as the flames licked up his ankles, brushing past his thighs and scarring the skin of his chest. Like a hole it burned from the inside, pouring out and over him. 

Ace woke with a harsh dry cough, imaginary smoke suffocating him. The lingering smell of burnt flesh filling his nostrils, but no fire was in sight. 

Just his blanket and sheets wet from night terror sweat. 

He looked at the clock.

6:48 A.M

Just half an hour earlier than his alarm clock.

He took a few minutes to collect himself and stop the shaking. It was only a dream, the fire didn't exist.

He was safe, Sabo was safe. Broken, but safe.

Subconsciously he brought a hand to his chest, tracing the marred skin and sighing out loud.

It had been a few years since he last dreamt of that fire. The one Arlong and his group of thugs set....

With a harsh kick the covers flew off his body and onto the floor. Exposing his half naked body to the chilly air that leaked in from his not-so properly covered window. Winter wasn't far behind the rainy seasons of Loguetown. He could tell by the frost swirls on his thin window.

Ace stretched, yawning away as he checked himself out in the mirror. He cringed at the sight of burned skin covering his chest and legs. 

It felt like he never used to have normal looking skin with how long the scars had taken to heal. They were ugly, hideous and disgusting to Ace. It made him feel ashamed. 

Just staring any longer and he feels as if the mirror would crack so he tugged on his work clothes. The pants were a paint stained black cargo. His shirts a plain muscle tee and some wrinkled button up. He rolled the cuffs up by a small margin, making sure not to show his burned skin too much.

Even if the morning was chilly, the forecast showed the temperature to hit one last double digit before winter came full force. Fall be dammed he wanted to enjoy the sun one last time.

That and he started his part of the project today now that Rob and Kaku finished the exterior. He heard from Iceburg that someone would help him manage the interior further. One of the family members who drew up their own blueprints for the Galley-La company.

Ace took a look at was greatly impressed by all the details. The lines were smooth, crisp and professionally done. The artist left no details out at all.

He wondered why they didn't just do it themselves but then forgot that no matter how rich the Newgates were, they probably didn't own such equipment. There was ground to be dug up, foundation to be placed and soil to be imported. Installation fit for a wine garden specifically to be installed would be a team effort. 

Shaking his head from work related thoughts he skipped down the stairs to make breakfast for him and Luffy.

His brother wouldn't be up for another hour but that didn't stop him from whipping up a hearty serving of slab bacon with eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes, sausages and oatmeal. Oh, and a couple of different berries in the oatmeal. 

He scarfed his food down, only taking a break to drink water and then rushing to make coffee. He made a few sandwiches for a light snack later then ran out the door. 

His sweater and work vest were tuck neatly under his tuck seat, he felt relieved to know he didn't forget anything. 

With the key in the ignition he smiled as the truck roared to life. A blast of air hitting his face from the a/c. 

Today was surely to be a good day. 

*

When Ace pulled into the Newgate estate, he noticed the greenhouse straight away. It was just as gigantic as his house, a long stretch through some unused part of the garden. He was in awe it the exterior design. 

No wonder Rob and Kaku were commissioned for the building, it wasn't an greenhouse. It was luxurious. The wooden pillars were carved to make the Newgate crest. Metal beams polished and welded by who he assumes was Franky. Completely and utterly flawless.

He smiled at the knowledge that he'd be making custom benches and woodwork for the inside. Such beautiful craftsmanship, he thought as he neared the building. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a broad chest, tattoo still exposed. 

"Oh." Marco steps back a bit, retracting his hand from reaching for the door handle. 

"Mr. Portgas." He says with a charming smirk. His eyes twinkle with something unrecognizable and Ace isn't sure if he should feel perturbed or not.

"Mr. Newgate." Ace returns with a sharp tone. He doesn't like being called "Mr." It doesn't settle well with him.

Marco huffs out a laugh and apologizes. "I'm sorry, Ace." He smiles warmly at him "that better?" 

Ace nods, his smirk returning "much." He learns around Marco, looking over to see Thatch with two other people. He doesn't recognize them so he pulls back and looks at Marco expectantly. 

"So, which one of you are helping me with my job? Who had the vision?" 

Marco chuckles again, but his smile it timid this time as he immediately goes into business mode. 

"That would be me." Ace is genuinely surprised and he knows it shows by how Marco grins at him. "I designed it for Thatch, as a welcome home present. And a place for pops to enjoy during the winter. His hometown before moving here and taking over the family estate was famous for their wine." Marco shows Ace around the wide building, explaining his reasons and what he expects to be done. 

His ideas are grandiose. He wants hand carved wooden benches. Hand made verandas with dark lacquers. His way with words makes Ace a bit weak in the knees. 

Who knew his passion would be so passionately explained by another man. He loved to carve wood, another thing aside from building he could do. If Marco wanted it done well. He would do it.

"We were originally going to ask Galley-La for marble benches but pops said he wanted wood. Nothing but wood, no fancy marble counters." Marco rubbed his temples. "That man is so stubborn, I told him it would be easier to order them online but he insisted they be handmade." 

Ace offered him a quick smile, conveying he understood how he felt. 

"Sounds like my dad. Sort of." 

Marco raised both brows, his heavy eyelids widening a margin. "Oh? Who's your dad anyways? I only know of one Portgas from this town but she moved away." 

Ace nods "yeah, Rogue? She's my mom, my last name was originally Gol but..." he trails off, not wanting to tell Marco personal problems after only meeting him once before.

"You're Roger's kid?!" 

"Yup." Ace pops the P, a little irked by his dads name. 

"Huh, go figure I guess." Marco doesn't press any further and continues to explain his plans, mapping a mental layout for Ace about what needs to fit where and it's amazing. 

Marco has a sort of leadership triat in him that reminds Ace of Iceburg and it's kinda turning him on. He secretly makes a mental image of Marco being the one bending him over a desk. 

He shivers at the thought as he walks behind Marco, his eyes landing on the firm bottom in his dress pants. 

If Marco notices his staring, he doesn't say anything and Ace is honestly okay with it. 

"Alright. Let's get started then." The ravenette claps his hands together and grins at the work ahead of him. 

The blonde nods firmly, "yeah, I look forward to working with you Ace." 

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

It was day 3 in his work project with Marco that Ace found out he was actually a therapist who worked from home. He had plenty of appointments so it was no wonder Ace never met him.

Briefly he wonders if Marco could?  
....

No, no he was okay. Chopper and Dr. Trafalgar said he was okay.

So was Sabo, even if he slept a lot. He hadn't heard from him since the "accident". Ace looks at his exposed forearm, the burnt skin looking glossy under LED lighting. 

Marco, from his side of the workbench catches his line of sight. His eyes looking over the distorted tattoos on Ace. 

ASCE, he knows there's an S but some of the scarring runs over it, causing the ink to distorted. What he doesn't get is why the scarring is rigged and not...

"Does that S have a significant meaning to you?" 

Ace whips his head up fast, an inaudible crack from his neck as he does so. "Y-yeah." 

"Then why did you cut over it?" 

Ace opens his mouth, but lets out a laugh. "I-I didn't, it happened during the fire." He goes silent now, his face darkening as long forgotten memories arise. 

Marco makes a mental checklist before he decides to apologize. "I'm sorry for your loss...I didn't mea-" 

"He's not dead!" Ace shouts defensively, but he realizes his mistake and swallows. "He's okay, just, he doesn't live here anymore." 

Confusing is what it is to Marco. But he doesn't ask nor answer, he simply gestures to their work. Ace has to bite his lip just to focus, it's bad enough people still tell him condolences. Sabo is okay, he's alive and just busy with work.

If anyone deserves condolences it's Nami and Nojiko. They lost Bellemere in the fire too...

And if the unappreciated condolences are for Aces damaged body then tough, he doesn't care. 

He really doesn't.

Feeling self conscious he pulls on his shirt, Marco doesn't miss it but he stays silent.

The next hour is spent with awkward tension between them. Neither one attempting to break it. 

*

The house is just as big inside. Ace feels so small compared to the carved columns. Like he is nothing but a bug to a carved bust of Zeus on the very top pillar. He's in complete awe of the decorations as well. A giant stags head mounted on top of the fire palce in the foyer. Painted portraits of the past patrons who lived there hung off almost every inch of the walls.

What stood out the most to him was the giant portrait of a man with an oddly shaped moustache. A spear like object in one hand, the other resting on his raised leg which was on a rock. He looked intimidating, his eyes trained on Ace as he stares back.

He sort of feels unwelcomed but Marco insisted he join them. His smile disarming with a slight tilt to his head. Ace feels foolish for getting mad at him earlier, so he accepts. Lunch would be served by Thatch, his shift at the Baratie wouldn't start for another hour so he decided to cook. 

The promise of food is what made Ace accept willingly, of course being in the eccentric chefs company was welcomed too.

He spent most of his breaks talking to Thatch, and he realized that they sort of connected. They clicked from the moment they met, literally his truck connected with Thatchs body. 

It seems crazy at first, but he disregards his typical type of man. The bold and chic, "let's get down to business" man. For what? He asks himself but ends up brushing it off when Thatch, the worst advice giver ever, tells him cracked advice.

Marco only watches them interact, his itinerary displayed on his tablet as he eats. He casts a few glances when Ace laughs, his nose crinkles with pure unadulterated laughter. 

"Tell me, have you ever made desserts before?"

Ace shakes his head "nah, Sanji does all the cooking, I can only make simple things." 

"Why don't you come over this weekend! I'll show you how to make apple crumble my way." 

"Our family is coming over this weekend, to celebrate pops' birthday. It's a great way to meet everyone." Marco adds from behind his cup of coffee, his eyes watching from behind the brim. 

Ace fidgets under his calculating gaze, feeling a little shy from his attention. 

"Yeah! You can meet Haruta, Jizo, Izou. They're kind of a drama queen but still great, and then there's-" 

As Thatch goes on a tangent about all of their family members, Ace continues his staring match with Marco. He feels like the man is studying him, scrutinizing him.

Those cerulean eyes were looking in him and through him, yet still at him all at once and it startled Ace quite a bit. It was if his Marco was reading him like an open book, all his secrets exposed. It felt, uncomfortable.

"What do you say Ace, it'll be a full house but there's always room for a guest." Marco blinks purposely, breaking their eye contact and turning to look at Thatch. 

Ace thinks for a moment. It's not like he has any plans for the weekend. Luffy would be going out of town with his friends, something about a hiking trip and all that. He doesn't exactly have close friends, Kidd and Deuce have other plans. 

"Sure!" 

"Great! Give me your number I'll text you the details." Thatch makes a grabbing motion to Ace, his palm outstretched.

"Yeah, hold on." He feels giddy, kind of but a bit bashful when he hands the device over. 

Thatch makes quick work of punching in his number, adding his own contact name in the process.

"Can't wait, the family will love you!" 

The oven timer goes off, indicating dessert is done. It smelled heavenly to Ace the moment Thatch opened the oven door. 

"I couldn't help but notice your lock screen." Marco murmurs.

He's still looking at his tablet, fingers scrolling through whatever he was on. At first he seems uninterested, but when Ace doesn't answer he looks up at him. 

"What about it?" Ace is pensive for a short while. Caught between wanting to tell him it's nothing and wanting to tell him everything.

"Oh, nothing. It just looks interesting."

Ace makes a face, looking at the lockscreen of him and his parents, a nice falls in the background that his father found. He called it the one piece, stating it was a treasure far more valuable than anything humanity could offer. 

"Here, you can be you without all that bullshit from the city. It's far enough from all the smog." His dad took a deep breath in after that and practically rammed into Ace, knocking them both into the water below. It froze his ass off, but he loved that memory. 

One of the only good memories he shared with his dad. 

"My dad, he uh..." Ace flips the phone over, fiddling with it as he talks about his past.

"He called it the-" 

"One piece." 

Ace looks up at Marco, eyes wide in surprise. "How did you know?" 

The blonde hums nonchalantly, his eyebrows knitting together as thinks about it. "He's a renowned writer for these series of wild life magazines I read. His adventures are fascinating." 

"Yeah well, leaving your pregnant wife for two years to raise your son on her own is just -" 

"Who wants muffins!" 

Marco stills, his muscles tense as he turns to look at Thatch. Ace feels sort of relieved but a bit disappointed. He felt compelled to tell Marco about it and he has no idea why.

*

"We did a lot today huh." Ace wipes his forehead, a wide smile across his face as he turns to Marco.

"You did a lot, I only told you where to place them." 

"Don't be so humble." 

Silver eyes glance through their corner only to find vivid blue already looking. 

"A-anyways!" He clears his throat, and leans against the table. "Why Verandas? Isn't this vineyard already inside?"

"I'm glad you asked." Marco rounds the table, reaching over Aces hands to grab a set of keys. 

Ace feels his breath catch when the unmistakable scent of bodywash Sabo used to use wafts over him.

"I didn't just design it to be used in the colder seasons, you see, the roof and walls were made to be convertible." 

Ace snaps out of his trance and follows Marco to a small box panel in the far right corner of the huge greenhouse. 

They aren't that far in height so Ace finds easy to walk in tandem with Marco. 

"In the spring and summer season, pops will be able to open the roof and sides so it's not so stuffy, that's where the verandas come in." 

"That's, pretty impressive you thought so far." 

There's a smile on Marcos lips, like what Ace just said was an inside joke only he knows. 

"Of course, I don't like surprises much, planning ahead of time makes things." He pauses, thinks over his choice of words and the look on his face suddenly turns...

Well, Ace can't describe it and that makes him a bit cautious.

"Convenient." 

Marco opens the panel, flicking the switch that activates the roof shutters. It makes a loud buzz, but it isn't squeaky at all. 

Ace imagines just how the whole thing would work out in the summer. He hopes he can see it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....
> 
> Chapters will be updated individually from now on and not all at once. I have a proper schedule this time which is writing two at a time instead of one chapter every whenever the hell I want. I will have two new chapters up ever two weeks so. This story will update biweekly just for my sake just so I get my foot out of my ass and get to it.
> 
> Chapter six will be posted by the end of the week and that's when my schedule will come into effect. 
> 
> Also, this is really going to go full swing murders left and right with graphic depictions of how it happened and the body's found. 
> 
> Of course, this is a prequel for my one shot "Blood Red Setting Sun." But things are more original and things are changing to my liking. 
> 
> Warning for ahead of time. Chapter 6 will definitely have trigger warnings, things start going into full swing so be cautious of that. 
> 
> I wrote a lot of original horror stories just to pass English in high school. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. A/N

Not a chapter, just an announcement that due to unprecedented reasons (always wanted to say that)I'll be on hiatus from stories for the time being. 

I lost all my written work for this fic and now I'm just in a creative slump on everything, that and personal stuff etc, etc. 

I hope you understand, I will get back to writing them but hopefully I don't lose them this time around. The next chapter will update when I get to 10 just for lost time. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
